tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Mayor of the Town
This is the transcript for "Mayor of the Town". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Stuffedgomery. The BFC and SPD Alliance are on their way to the Town Hall] Bedtime Bear: Ah, it feels so nice to be out and about without worrying about the fuzz attempting to arrest us! Deputy Dog: If you want an apology, you're not getting one. Bedtime Bear: I wasn't trying to get one, DD. I'm just saying. Is talking now against the law? Deputy Dog: Absolutely not. That would be stupid! [Camera zooms in on the outside of the BFC's car] Deputy Dog: Wait a minute. Did you just call me DD? [Scene: The Town Hall. The BFC and SPD Alliance exit the BFC's car] Bedtime Bear: Here it is. Our destination, the Town Hall! Goon: That's nice, big brother, but how exactly are we going to negotiate with Mayor Waddle and his associates? Deputy Dog: We'll talk things over with him. He's bound to want to keep Stuffedgomery safe. He'd be a pretty awful mayor if he didn't care for his town! Black-eyed Jake: You said it! Tito Bear: I never thought I'd be agreeing with a cop, but he's got a point! Milo Watson: Indeed. Beanies: So, shall we go in, Deputy Dog? Deputy Dog: But of course. [Deputy Dog opens the door to the Town Hall and he and the other members of the BFC and SPD Alliance walk in] [Scene: Inside of the Town Hall. The BFC and SPD Alliance are walking] Deputy Dog: Excuse me, guard! Mac Donaldson: What? Deputy Dog: Where is Mayor Waddle? Mac: Mayor Waddle is a very busy man. He can be anywhere around the Town Hall if you ask me. Nectar Hummingbird: Besides, you don't order around the mayor of Stuffedgomery! Lachlan Feathers: Yeah. Why would Mayor Waddle have to see you anyway? Barbara Feathers: Let me talk this over with these gentlemen. Lachlan: But honey—I mean, Assistant Mayor Barbara—they're walking on his property. Nobody should be allowed here but the stuffed animals who work here. I'd say that the police should come over and arrest these men for such a crime! Deputy Dog: *lifts up his badge* I'm Deputy Dog, SPD. Lachlan: Well, it would appear as if the police are already here, which I did not expect. Continue on, sirs. I'll see if I can talk things over with Mayor Waddle! Waddle Isleton: *o.s.* There's no need, Lachlan. [Camera zooms in on Waddle being accompanied by the Town Hall Guards] Town Hall Guards: Behold, the illustrious and wonderful Mayor Waddle Isleton of Stuffedgomery! Waddle: Thank you, guards, but there's no need for an introduction. Deputy Dog: Good evening, Mayor Waddle. Waddle: It's a pleasure to see you, Deputy Dog. What brings you to the Town Hall? Deputy Dog: Well that's very simple, Mayor Waddle. During what was supposed to be the public execution of that figure Evan Kelly, Sheriff Squirrel was killed and me and the Beanies were knocked out cold during that time, so we couldn't prevent it. Waddle: Sheriff Squirrel was killed? Deputy Dog: You and your guards weren't there to see it. As soon as the Figure District Mercenaries hit the scene, every citizen of Stuffedgomery fled like chickens with their heads cut off. Waddle: I hope you understand, Deputy Dog. I didn't want to run. I wanted to protect my town, but my guards forced me to run, claiming that they cared about my safety and that that was all that mattered. Deputy Dog: I understand, Mayor Waddle, that's why I'm giving you an offer. Waddle: What is it? Deputy Dog: Well, you see, after me and the Beanies found out about Sheriff Squirrel's death, we were quick to avenge it by taking down the Yellowbeard Pirates. Of course, with as many men as they have, there was no way we could beat them all on our own, especially since we failed just that day. So we were forced to do something an average cop would never do. We broke out Stuffedgomery's most famous criminals, the BFC, and formed an alliance with them in hopes of stopping them. Bedtime Bear: 'Sup? [Waddle gasps] Waddle: Policemen and prisoners coming together as allies with common enemies? That sounds unlike anything I've ever heard of! Deputy Dog: It is, but both me and Bedtime Bear came to the conclusion to be allies just this once. Bedtime Bear: Yeah, and ironically, it's not that bad! Deputy Dog: Anyways, even though both organizations, the BFC and the SPD, have a common goal of taking down the Yellowbeard Pirates, we're still outnumbered. Me and the Beanies altogether are nineteen men and the BFC only consists of five men, overall, there's only twenty-four men as oppose to who knows how many men the Yellowbeard Pirates have. In simpler words, we barely have enough men, so that's why we came to the Town Hall. We figured if we had you, Assistant Mayor Barbara and your guards as allies, then we may just have enough to take down those bad guys and if we were to extend this alliance to your group, the citizens of Stuffedgomery will come flocking like sheep, because nobody would dare disobey the mayor. So what do you want to do? Will you become our allies or will you stay out of trouble? Waddle: Hmm... I've thought long and hard about it and my answer is yes. Deputy Dog: Really? Waddle: Of course. Me, Assistant Mayor Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards will be a part of your alliance in your quest to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates! Deputy Dog: Good, then it's settled. The BFC and SPD Alliance has now become the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance! Waddle: Excellent. You can expect to hear from me whenever you want to. Bedtime Bear: That's great, because we'd like to hear from you right away. My group, the BFC, has a hideout a couple of blocks from here. Meet up with us tonight! Waddle: I'd be delighted to! Bedtime Bear: Let's get going then! [Suddenly, the Town Hall's door opens. A group of hooded soldiers walk in] Bedtime Bear: Excuse me, who the heck are all of you? Man: That's none of your concern, teddy bear. Waddle: I, as mayor of Stuffedgomery, have the right to know who you are! "Kevin": Ahem! My name is Kevin, among me are my right-hand men Leigh and Tanker and my right-hand woman Sonata. "Leigh": Hello! "Tanker": What's going on, Mayor Waddle? "Sonata": It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mayor. "Kevin": As for the men in the back, they are the Wanderers of Stuffedgomery! All of the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery": It's a true honor! Waddle: That's great and all, and I appreciate that you told me your names, but what brings you here? "Kevin": As we just told you, my men are wanderers. We've been to multiple places in the past. Waddle: Is that so? Tell me more about you and your men. "Kevin": We are stuffed animals, of course. We all came from Anaheim originally, but we were all kicked out of our home because people called us possessed objects, so we traveled to many cities in California: Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, San Jose, San Mateo, Sacramento, Beverly Hills and El Segundo, all before we arrived here. Waddle: That's very interesting. Do you guys live anywhere specific? "Kevin": No. Because we are wanderers, we don't settle down in one place. However, we are planning on making Stuffedgomery our one and only home, but the only problem is that we've got no place to stay. Waddle: Well, how would you and your men like a job at the Town Hall? "Kevin": Yes! I mean, that would be nice, if that's okay with you. Waddle: It sure is. You, Leigh, Tanker, Sonata and the Wanderers of Stuffedgomery will serve as more of my guards. I'm the mayor of Stuffedgomery, I need protection from only the best! "Kevin": That is quite kind of you. Me and my men really appreciate it! Deputy Dog: Well, I suppose since this Kevin and his little group are becoming guards at the Town Hall, they'll be part of our alliance as well. Bedtime Bear: It sure seems that way! Milo, what's going on with you? Milo: I don't trust them. These guys just showed up out of the blue and seem too nice for their own good! Bedtime Bear: Well, I'll keep an eye on them... just in case. Waddle: So, shall we get to your hideout then, Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear: Oh yes. Let's go, boys! Everyone: Yeah! [Scene: The BFC's hideout. The BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance are sitting at the dinner table while Tito is serving them ravioli] Tito: Ravioli for everyone! [Everyone cheers] Bedtime Bear: Tito's cooking is the best as usual. Goon: Yeah. This is great, big bro! Milo: Great?! It's better than great, it's amazing! *bites into his ravioli* Black-eyed Jake: Not bad, cousin Tito. This is a one of a kind dish! Beanies: We have to agree with the eyepatch bear. Deputy Dog: This stuff is the best... even for a criminal! Waddle: Mmm! This is rather delicious, isn't that right, Assistant Mayor Barbara, guards? Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan, the Town Hall Guards, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery": Yeah! [A few minutes later. The members of the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance are sitting down in the living room] Bedtime Bear: Well, men! That was fun. However, tomorrow we need to make more allies to prepare for the Yellowbeard Pirates, so all of us need our sleep! Deputy Dog: Alright. Let's go, Beanies! Waddle: Rest does sound like a good idea. [The members of the BFC, the members of the SPD and most of the residents of the Town Hall walk over to their rooms, save for "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery"] Tito: Kevin, where are you going? "Kevin": Oh, me and my men are just going to take a walk. Tito: Alright. Make sure to get some sleep when you get back in. "Kevin": Got it, Tito! ["Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" walk out of the BFC's hideout] "Kevin": Alright guys, now there's nobody around to see who we truly are! ["Kevin" takes off his hood to reveal that he is Evan. "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" do as well, revealing themselves to be Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries] Evan: Those guys were easier to trick than I thought they'd be! Weigh: You know those stuffed animals. They're idiots. Anchor: That's why we can never coexist with them! Renata: It's probably good that figures and stuffed animals will be eternal enemies. All of the Figure District Mercenaries: Shall we contact the boss, Evan? Evan: Relax, I'll contact him. [Evan calls Yellowbeard on his cellphone] Evan: Yes, Yellowbeard, we've infiltrated Stuffedgomery. Nobody suspects a thing! [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Yellowbeard: That's great. Anything new you can get on them? [Scene: Outside of the BFC's hideout] Evan: Apparently, those BFC jerks have teamed up with those policemen I told you about before, the SPD. In addition to that, they've also made allies of Mayor Waddle, Assistant Mayor Barbara and his guards. They call themselves the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance. [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Swashbuckler: An alliance, huh? Sounds like a way just to get the better of us. Ha ha! Buccaneer: They're just scared because they can defeat us on their own. Freebooter: As usual, weaker stuffed animals need stronger stuffed animals at their side when the going gets tough. Landlubber: That's just typical of them. Yellowbeard: Well, those SPD and Town Hall guys are in the way. You need to get rid of them as soon as possible! [Scene: Outside of the BFC's hideout] Evan: Of course, Yellowbeard, we shall, but we have one more thing to say. [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Yellowbeard: What is it? [Scene: Outside of the BFC's hideout] Evan: The alliance is setting out to get more allies tomorrow. Should we do the same to them? [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Yellowbeard: Get rid of the allies they'll make and they already made. It's the BFC I want, and none of them are going to stand in my way! [Scene: Outside of the BFC's hideout] Evan: Your wish is my command, Yellowbeard! [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Yellowbeard: Good. That's very good. You're going to get paid in golden doubloons once this is all set and done! [Scene: Outside of the BFC's hideout] Evan: That's exactly what I like to hear, Yellowbeard. Goodbye! [Evan ends his call with Yellowbeard] Evan: Well people, I suppose we'll just have to fool those fools a little while longer. Ha ha ha! [Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries put up their hoods and head back into the BFC's hideout. Afterwards, Evan closes the door as the episode ends] Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts